PvP Builds
Well that's the technical questions... Now let's talk about a few things you may not know to be a strong Vamp in the world of PvP. Firstly, "PvP" stands for "Player versus Player". Some players follow this "formula": keep both your attack and defense ALWAYS close to the same formula, minimum. 2x + 10 So take your level, double the number - and add 10 points. HOWEVER, below are other builds depending on how YOU wish to play the game. In VDS, the ONLY way to get skill points is to level, so plan ahead on the type of build that you want. There are a number of ways that you can build your vamp. The key is to plan it out early. While you can make a change later in the game, needless to say it does take awhile to do due to the fact that the ONLY way to get skill points is to level. So it is best to start early on. It is best to remember that ANY build is going to have some give on something. It all depends on where you want to give and how you want to play. Attack This type of vamp has massive attack. Rage, energy and defense are a give on this build. Rage may be limited as well as energy. Defense is very low. This type of build can usually kill most, if not all. This type of build you will be killed. No question about it. If you have the rage at the time you can kill back. Attack/Rage This type of vamp has loads of attack and can kill. Rage is also a big part of the build. This type will give on energy and defense. Does this mean that this type of vamp has nothing of energy and defense? Certainly not. However, attack will be much higher than defense and rage will be tons higher than energy. If opting for this type of vamp, it is best to remember that yes, you will be killed. However, you will also be able to kill back what kills you. Attack/Energy This is the same at the A/R vamp except that they opt for more energy than rage. If opting for this type of build, just remember that you can not kill with energy so you do need rage as well. Balanced This type of vamp keeps their attack/defense pretty much even. They do have rage and energy, just not usually massive quantities. The thing to keep in mind with this type of build is that you will be killed by some, and you will be able to kill some. By no means will you be able to kill a lot unless they have very weak defenses. Defense/Rage This type of vamp builds up defense and rage. Opposite to the A/R vamp. This type will give on their attack. While defending against most, if not all, their killing ability is limited. Defense/Energy This type of vamp builds up defense and energy. Opposite to the A/E vamp. This type will give on rage and attack. The same as the D/R vamp, killing ability is limited. Defense This type of vamp builds up defense in massive quantities. They give on attack, rage and energy. While this type of vamp can defend against almost all as well, they have a very limited killing ability and energy for missions. A factor to take into consideration is the ability to level in the game. You need some rage and some energy to level. Your attack/defense will NOT level you. Energy you can do the missions for the xp. Rage, you kill stuff for the xp. IF you have a goal to get onto a leaderboard, no matter which one it is, you HAVE to have rage. Amount determined by the person playing as to what they want. A thought to remember is this as well. VDS is not like any other game. Kill or be killed is what you will hear. A total Energy vamp does not do well in VDS as they give on everything and have massive energy. VDS is not a mission game like other games out there.